The Unknown
by Hollie47
Summary: Happy doesn't know how to deal with an onset of sudden emotions and goes to Toby to talk it out. (Written for the Quintis fanfic challenge, weeks one to three on Tumblr).
1. Chapter 1

"What am I going to do? Hurry up, damn it!" Happy mumbled to herself as she paced back and forth inside of the tiny bathroom. The soft glow of the moon outside gave her no peace and serenity like it usually did.

Happy hadn't been feeling herself for the last few days and it was starting to bug her. Every joint ached, she felt like throwing up and her head wouldn't stop pounding. She felt as if she had the flu but her throat and sinus' felt fine.

Paige and Toby had been the only ones to notice that she was feeling off and had both offered her advice on how to feel better. Paige even got her to eat something which tasted horrible but managed to make her stomach feel better and that's how she ended up in the bathroom at midnight.

When Paige was leaving to take Ralph home she quietly pulled Happy aside without the others noticing and handed her a paper bag. Paige's words as she looked into the bag still rang as clear as a bell through her mind. _"Here, take these, I know those symptoms all too well, I had them when I was pregnant with Ralph."_

Hearing the timer buzz, Happy stopped pacing and just stared at the sink. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute, her palms were sweating and a hundred different things ran through her mind. Was she just sick? Was she really pregnant? Were her and Toby about to become parents? Was she able to be a mother? Would she be able to emotionally support a baby? How was a baby going to affect Scorpion? Does Toby even want children? How would the team react?

"Snap out of it, Quinn," Happy told herself as she drew in a deep breath and marched over to the sink. Whatever the results she would accept them.

Glancing at the five sticks in front of her, she carefully picked up the boxes, one by one, and read them, avoiding looking at the results on the tests. "Okay, one line not pregnant, two lines I'm pregnant."

Scanning all the tests, the result was the same on all of them. "Fuck."

Quickly collecting them all and wrapping them in toilet paper before throwing them into the bin, Happy exited the bathroom and headed to the workshop where Toby was. Seeing him lying on the couch reading a book, she felt a wave of emotion run through her and she didn't know what to do.

"What's wrong Happy?" Toby asked; concerned by the amount of emotion that was being displayed on the young woman's face.

"It's just that... I just... Oh God... I'm... How do I say this..."

"Come and lie down with me Happy," Toby softly interrupted, patting the empty spot on the couch in front of him.

Lying down with her legs over Toby's, she welcomed the soft kisses that he gave her. They made her feel safe and loved something she wasn't used to feeling.

"Take a deep breath in and take as much time as you need. I'm not going to push you to say anything." Toby knew he had to tread lightly with Happy, talking about her feelings wasn't something she did often and when she did want to talk, he wasn't going to his usual asshole of a self.

Enjoying being wrapped in her partner's arms for close to an hour, Happy finally gained the courage to begin talking. "I know why I haven't been feeling well now, Paige helped me to figure it out," she softly said, looking into Toby's brown eyes, searching them for a response of sorts.

Seeing only unconditional love and acceptance in his eyes as his right hand softly caressed her arm, she continued on. "She handed me a paper bag from the pharmacy and it had five pregnancy tests in it." Feeling a rush of anxiousness hit her she stopped talking and squeezed her eyes shut. She hated not having greater control over her bodily reactions.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. No matter what I'm here for you. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that," Toby softly spoke. Placing a kiss on Happy's cheek, he held her hand until she looked at him, her eyes full of doubt.

"All five of them were positive, Toby. I'm pregnant and all I can think about is if I'm going to be a good mum or not."

"I think our baby is going to have the best mum ever, and with a dad like me, this kid is going to be so spoilt by the time it's an hour old."

"At least wait until she's around a few months old," Happy replied, feeling the worry and doubt begin to fade.

"Oh, so we're having a girl now are we?" Toby asked in amusement as he placed his hand on Happy's still flat stomach.

"I think she's a girl but a healthy baby in the end is all I really want," Happy responded as she felt Toby shift next to her.

"I really like the names Jade and Amelia," Toby said, resting his head on Happy's chest while keeping his hand on her stomach above their unborn child.

Gently running her fingers through Toby's hair, she smiled at his name choices. "I like both of those names as well as Olivia and Charlotte."

"So, we now have four names on our list," Toby counted as he tried to stifle a yawn. Happy's tender caresses were sending him off to sleep and he couldn't fight it.

"Yeah, four for now," Happy agreed. It didn't take long before she felt Toby's hand softly slide off her stomach to around her waist and his breathing to become soothing against her skin. She smiled for the first time that night as she thought about what the future holds for her, Toby and their unborn child.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow heavily fell outside of the warehouse blocking off all the entrances and exits. The cold wind howled and Toby shivered as he shovelled the snow from the driveway. He got into a bet with Walter and Sylvester, one he was sure he was going to win, until Paige walked over with six options in a hat for them to choose from. One bat of her eyes in Walter's direction and he was all up for whatever she had in mind. They each chose from the hat and read their given tasks out loud. Sylvester got to go drink hot chocolate with Paige and Ralph while Walter had to shovel the upstairs roof area and he had to clear the driveway before Agent Gallo decided to randomly pop up.

It had been three hours since that had happened and he was sure that if he shovelled snow for another hour he would have no fingers or toes left that didn't need to be amputated due to frost bite.

"Toby, Walter would like to see us all inside and good job on the driveway," Paige called out to him from the warmth of inside the warehouse.

"It's about bloody time," Toby mumbled to himself, throwing the shovel up against the building.

Once everyone had gathered, Walter cleared his throat. "We have a job guys, we're going to an underground gambling ring to try and find out which undercover cop is leaking intelligence to the Russians, this is only going to be a quick mission and hopefully we'll be in and out before midnight. Paige and I are going undercover to try and find the mole; the rest of you guys will be watching the surveillance feeds for anything out of the ordinary; any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one," Happy said, not looking to well. "I think I ended up with food poisoning, can I sit this one out? I can't really move without feeling nauseated."

"Just please don't throw up anywhere and not clean it up, that's very unhygienic. There is antibacterial cleaning agents and bleach in my work desk. The amount of bacteria and germs that can spread through sputum is astronomical; some of the most common forms that can be spread are..."

"... Sylvester, would it make you feel better if I stayed here with Happy to clean up any spills?" Toby cut him off and asked, watching the man nod profusely.

"Okay then, looks like it's just the three of us," Walter said, a weird expression on his face as he handed Sylvester the mission notes.

Spending an hour watching between Sylvester, Paige and Walter go over notes and Happy running to the bathroom, Toby was glad when he saw they were getting ready to head out. The many faces Sylvester pulled every time Happy threw up was the only entertaining thing he could see from where he was.

"We're going now Toby, make sure Happy is okay, would you?" Walter asked, opening the door and holding it open for everyone to exit through.

"Will go do that right now, good luck on the job," Toby replied, heading towards the bathroom. He let out a soft sigh when he heard the door close.

"Happy, you okay in there?"

"Just peachy, Doc. Have the others left yet?"

"Yeah, they have. How are you really feeling? I can tell the morning sickness has definitely kicked in."

"Morning sickness? It's more like all day sickness," Happy retorted, opening the bathroom door and bumping into Toby.

Wrapping his arms around the small woman, he felt her head rest against his chest.

"I feel like shit, I really do," Happy mumbled into the warmth Toby was giving off.

"I know you do, once you hit about twenty weeks or so you should hopefully be feeling better."

"By that time I'll probably be showing, need a whole new wardrobe and want to eat everything I can get my hands on. Paige was telling me everything she went through with Ralph this morning. I don't want swollen feet and ankles to the point I have to be carried places."

"We'll see as you progress. But for now, what would make you feel better?"

"All I want to do is relax in a hot bath and eat chocolate cereal. I'm over being pregnant."

"How about you go sit down on the couch and I'll go run you a hot bath?"

"I can run my own bath but you can bring me up a bowl of cereal," Happy said, standing on her tip-toes to place a small kiss on her partner's lips.

Watching Happy walk up the stairs, Toby headed to the kitchen and began to pull out boxes of cereal. At times like these he was glad that Paige insisted on them all at least having some form of breakfast food. "Now does she want the chocolate puffs or the coco pops?" Toby asked himself, spending a good five minutes debating between the two.

"Get me a bowl of vanilla puffs with chocolate sauce, and hurry it up numbnuts!" Happy called out.

"On my way," Toby called back, quickly making the bowl of cereal to Happy's specifications.

Walking into the bathroom and handing Happy her bowl of cereal, Toby turned off the taps as the bath looked like it was full enough but not to the point it was going to spill over.

"Thanks," Happy mumbled around the spoon in her mouth.

"Need anything else?"

"Nope, maybe more cereal soon."

"I'll be downstairs then, have a good bath."

Heading back to his desk, Toby kicked his feet up and pulled out a book from one of his drawers. Ever since he found out that Happy was pregnant, he was reading up on the topic even though he was pretty sure he knew everything there already was to know. The only thing that kept on bugging him was when they were going to tell everyone else. Food poisoning wasn't going to work again as an excuse.

"Toby, I ran out of chocolate sauce!" Happy called out after five minutes.

Putting his book back, he got up and took the item to the woman in the bathtub.

"Took you long enough," Happy said, grabbing the sauce from him.

"Well, next time I'll add more, or just bring you a bowl, cereal and chocolate sauce," Toby retorted as he watched her eat without a care in the world. Only ten minutes ago she was throwing up.

"What were you doing anyway?" Happy asked, changing the topic.

"I was just reading a book about pregnancy and wondering when we should tell everyone else."

"I was thinking of telling them sometime this week, I can't really get out of many more jobs. I am fifteen weeks along and well into the second trimester."

"I was kind of thinking about not telling them until after the ultrasound next week, just to make sure that everything goes okay," Toby said, playing with hat.

"That is still eight days away and we'll probably have another job by then. I can only pull off food poisoning for another two days at best, which leaves six days with no excuse. "

"We could go on a romantic getaway..."

"...And then everyone will know that we're together."

"They're going to find out eventually. A little bi-racial baby is going to pop out of you in about twenty-five weeks..."

"...Which is why we should tell them I'm pregnant or at least tell them that we're together."

"I think we should tell them that we're together first, and then wait until the ultrasound to tell them about junior in there," Toby said, pointing to Happy's flat stomach.

"Fine, I guess that will work but if we get a job that is too dangerous I'm not going to hesitate to tell them why I can't go on it. I don't want to endanger our child, Toby."

"I know you don't, and I don't want any harm to come to either of you. You and the baby are my everything and I don't want to jeopardise that," Toby sincerely spoke, taking the empty cereal bowl that was handed to him.

"That's good to know. I'm tired, your kid is only the size of a peanut and is already wearing me out," Happy said, still feeling very awkward with displays of emotion.

"Actually junior would be closer to the size of a small apple then a peanut."

"Shut up and hand me a towel," Happy scoffed, stepping out of the bath. "And no, before you even think it, you have paperwork to do."

"I wasn't going to suggest anything my dear, if I don't do my paperwork they're going to know that something more is up than usual. Have a good nap; I'll wake you if anything interesting happens," Toby said, leaning down to place a long, soft kiss on Happy's lips.

Heading back down to his desk, Toby looked at the pile of papers and began his paperwork for the last two jobs the team had done. He really hated to do it but there was no one there to make a bet with so they could do it for him. Two hours had passed before he was startled from his work by the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Toby, it's Agent Gallo, we have a problem."


	3. Chapter 3

"And what would that problem be, Agent Gallo?" Toby asked into the phone, feeling a lump forming in his throat as his mind ran through a hundred different scenarios.

"It's Walter, Paige and this God damn freak snow storm," Agent Gallo replied, sounding pissed off.

"Please explain in detail Agent Gallo," Toby said, needing clarification as he began to pull out the paperwork for the job.

"The gambling ring that they went to infiltrate has been snowed in and Sylvester has lost all forms of communication with them. I've also been informed that an undercover police officer is inside and was able to radio through moments before they were trapped. The Russians know that Walter and Paige are government spies. They've been captured."

"Holy mother of God, shit that's bad." Toby was shocked, the endless possibilities of what could be happening to them ran through his mind on a continuous loop.

"I need you and Happy to get to the location and meet up with Sylvester immediately. We have no idea how serious this problem is."

"Happy won't be able to go, she has food poisoning and won't stop throwing up."

"Give her a bag to use and hurry up. Time is precious."

Hearing the phone being hung up, Toby took his hat off and ran his hand through his brown hair. He didn't really want to wake Happy but he knew that if he didn't she would be angry with him and it may cost his friends their lives.

Making his way to where Happy was sleeping, he silently opened the door and walked over to her. Her black hair was sprawled across her shoulder and back as she lay on her side, one arm under the pillow. She looked peaceful, content, and at rest, something she had been having trouble doing lately.

Sitting on the bed Toby brushed her hair back and placed a soft kiss on her temple. Seeing a small smile appear on Happy's face he knew she was awake. "Sorry to wake you but Agent Gallo called."

"What does he want?" Happy asked, rolling onto her back and stretching.

"He said that we..."

"... Hold that thought for a minute," Happy interrupted as she leapt out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Following Happy to the bathroom, Toby held back her hair and rubbed her back as she threw up chunks of cereal into the toilet bowl.

"I now regret eating," Happy mumbled before another round of sickness hit her.

"Next time I'll make sure you only eat something like plain toast," Toby offered, flushing the toilet once he was sure that Happy wasn't going to throw up again.

Helping Happy up off the floor, Toby supported her over to the sink so she could rinse her mouth out. He knew that women dealt with pregnancy on different levels and he could already tell that this was going to be one difficult pregnancy in the following weeks.

"So what's the problem that Gallo called up about?" Happy asked as she leant against the sink.

"It's the current mission; Paige and Walter are stuck inside with a bunch of criminals and at least one undercover cop. All communications have been severed due to the snow fall and it's been reported that they've been captured."

"How are they stuck exactly?"

"The only entrance has been snowed in; I guess there's a first time for everything."

"The last time it snowed and caused an impact in Los Angeles was January 9th 1949, almost sixty six years ago. The climate changes are getting more severe; I heard it snowed in Sydney, Australia in spring this year while one half of the state was trying to fight raging bush fires. What does Agent Gallo expect us to do?"

"He said he wants both of us on-site with Sylvester, I'm thinking he wants us to try and find a way to get inside of the complex to break them out without destroying any evidence. It's going to be difficult as we have no idea what is happening there," Toby said, watching a range of emotions cross Happy's face.

"How does he expect us to manage that? How am I going to be of any use other than inside the van? I'm not going to do anything which could possibly harm our baby, it scares me to know that something may happen and it would be my fault for not protecting our child." Placing a hand on her stomach, she looked up at Toby and hoped he had some psycho-babble to inform her of.

"Come here," Toby softly spoke as he pulled Happy into a hug and rested his chin on her head. "No matter what I'm always going to protect you and junior, if anything does happen just know now that it's not your fault."

Cuddling into Toby's embrace Happy let out a long breath. "We should get going; I don't want to let Walter and Paige down, and especially Ralph by not being able to get his mother out of this situation."

"Okay, then," Toby agreed.

Heading down into the warehouse, Happy grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl as Toby gathered the equipment they needed.

"Who the hell wrote 'you put this banana to shame' on my banana?" Happy asked, studying the piece of fruit.

"Paige," Toby simply responded, throwing a backpack over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yep, let's go."

Closing the door behind them, they quickly turned as tires screeched loudly.

"Get in," Gallo stated, straightening his sunglasses as he sat behind the wheel of his car.

Speeding off the second the door was closed, Agent Gallo coughed, clearing his throat. "The mole is still unknown but is definitely inside of the building at the moment. Walter and Paige have been captured by Alpha's henchmen, luckily Alpha, real name unknown, isn't working the scene today. We're going to meet up with Sylvester, hatch a plan and get our people out. Is that clear?"

"Very clear," Happy retorted, softly rubbing her stomach.

"And Happy, I hear you have food poisoning, there are vomit bags in the back of both seats, please use them if needed."

"Will do," Happy replied, rolling her eyes.

The rest of the forty-five minute drive to their destination was spent in silence with Toby analysing how many people in the cars they drove past were fighting with one another and Happy just staring out the window, her hand never leaving her stomach.

Pulling up behind Sylvester, they got out of Agent Gallo's car and into the van, getting straight to work.

"Any new information Sly?" Toby asked, analysing all the information on the screens.

"Nothing, it's been total silence for the last hour or so. I've gone over the plans a hundred times and there in no other known entry or exit into the building other than the front door. "

"That's going to make it hard," Happy said, pulling out the building schematics to check if she could create an entry way by blowing something up.

"We need to figure out where they are most likely being held," Agent Gallo stated, crossing out the main rooms that had been identified by the undercover police officers."

"If Alpha's office is the last door on the left of the winding corridor, he'd most likely keep Walter and Paige close by, so either directly across the hall or the closet at the end is actually a torture room which would be more fitting as there is empty space behind it and a secret door can easily been made to it through the office so no one wouldn't suspect anything," Toby said, using his knowledge as best as he could.

"We need to know for sure," Sylvester spoke, his eyes still on the map.

"And I have the perfect way to check," Toby grinned as he opened the backpack and pulled out a toy remote control and a small fist-sized helicopter.

"You've got to be kidding me," Happy said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you expect to do with that?" Sylvester asked, eyeing Toby as if he had gone mad.

"We will fly it in and look around. Ralph helped me attach a Bluetooth device, microphone and camera to it the other day. We can sync it to the laptop and watch and hear the live feed. I'll even let you fly it, Sly."

"I'm in, it's the best we've got," Sylvester agreed, happily taking the remote from Toby as the man synced it to the laptop.

"Let's just hope this plan isn't a dud," Happy side-commented as Toby opened the van door and the helicopter took off towards the building.

"The feed is clear and the building should be within visual contact in less than a minute," Happy noted, sitting in front of the laptop, watching the screen. "Can you angle the helicopter so I can get a look at the windows?"

"Sure can."

"There, the window to the top right of the snow pile in front of what I'm presuming is the door has a crack in it. If the helicopter hits it in the centre it should give in and let us fly right through it," Happy observed as Sylvester did what she said.

After three hits, and grimaces from Toby, the helicopter flew into the building.

"Head to the right and there should be an open staircase which should lead down to the basement."

Manoeuvring the helicopter down the staircase and into the basement level, Sylvester kept the helicopter as close to the ceiling as he could. Flickering candles were placed on flat surfaces giving off just enough light for them to make their way around without being detected. Loud, angry men argued with each other over spilt beer and lost money, threatening to start a fight over small, trivial matters.

Exiting the main room and heading down the long winding corridor, the sounds of the men became background noise as silence soon took over. Coming to Alpha's office, Sylvester hovered the helicopter next to the top of the door, hoping to hear something, anything.

It didn't take long before one of Alpha's henchmen opened the door to go check on the patrons. Slipping inside, a bookshelf was moved out revealing a secret door just as Toby had predicted. Faint sounds could be heard coming from behind it and it had everyone on edge.

"Bottom left there's a button, it should be a release mechanism to open it," Agent Gallo said, having previous experience with the type of door that they were currently trying to get through.

Flying the helicopter to ground level, Sylvester tapped the button and quickly moved to allow the door to swing open. Heading back up to the ceiling to follow another small candle lit corridor, the helicopter rounded the corner and there in a small dark room was Paige and Walter, tied to wooden chairs. A brute man paced back and forth in front of them, taking his time before speaking one simple sentence.

"If you don't do what I want, the woman gets tortured first."


End file.
